


Puppy Love

by lightsfillthesky



Series: 8 years together [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Scott McCall, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Sometimes faeries can be very pesky but that isn’t always a bad thing. Or how Derek and Stiles meet for the first time, which may have made the sheriff almost have an aneurysm





	

He was so stressed out that he had to walk around campus for a while before he tugged his hair out. He likes college and all the endeavors it came with but sometimes it did become a tad overwhelming.

 

Thankfully autumn was starting so he could wear his hoodies without burning to death or at least getting people looking at him like he was insane. The cool air relaxed him as he walked near the park, there were a couple of people at the picnic tables either smoking or working on something. It was weird at first how everyone was in their own bubble and how different it was from high school. Here no one cares if you wear pajamas to class or ride around on a unicycle (no joke, he’s seen a guy around campus casually drinking coffee on his unicycle)

 

He talked a lot with Scott this week because apparently Beacon Hills was getting an alpha which seemed pretty cool, he hadn’t actually meet a werewolf in person before. He’s read a bunch about them, people have known about werewolves for a couple a years now, there were even laws protecting werewolves, and humans obviously. There was still a long road considering people still didn’t know that vampires, faeries, nymphs, elemental manipulation were a thing.

 

When he was growing up he was different, a bit more energetic than the other kids, would constantly be getting in trouble, regardless his mother would be there always making him smile even when his teachers would tell him there was something wicked in him. It didn’t start till he was seven he woke up completely soaked in his own sweat, drenched from head to toe, his whole body felt like it was burning up he honest to god thought he was dying.

 

His mother ran into the room her soothing voice breaking through the fog in his mind he could hear her telling him to calm down, rubbing circles on his chest when he finally wielded himself to take deep calming breathes. The first couple of days were excruciating everything felt completely different like the veil had fallen; his whole being was drumming with more excess energy than he was use to.

 

Slowly all the scary monsters in the dark would appear in front of him asking for his help. He could feel their sadness so he’d follow them to the forest; the faeries told him they were being poisoned, so he helped them. Some nymphs told him they needed a certain tree for protection so he made it grow. They all cheered and gave him blueberries for what he did.

 

His parents filled with worry found him late at night in the forest with a cloud of flowers falling on him, giggling while being surrounded by a field of mushrooms, his mother took him to Deaton after that. He got to play with the puppies so he didn’t mind but he was told by the man he had to be careful, that he couldn’t wield his ‘powers’ when he wanted. He tried to tell the man that he was helping the faeries but he didn’t believe him, told him he had to mind his own business. He told him he would. He lied.

 

His mother tried to teach him everything she could; she also had powers of her own expect hers only worked around nature while he could go beyond that. She helped him with control, to understand that what he does has consequences greater than him and beyond his understanding.

 

She passed away years later, it felt like he had been broken in half, all his emotions were unstable. His father had no idea how to bring him back he spent days locked up in his room hugging her old sweater. He could hear the whispers, his mother telling him he had to let her go but he couldn’t. His father finally got the courage to walk into his room; he had filled it completely with all her favorite flowers. His father sat on his bed rubbing soothing circles on his back while he cried he told him “kiddo she wouldn’t want us to be like this” and deep down he knew.

 

It was a rocky start after that but things went back to normal, as best as they could.

 

He found out vampires were a thing when he was walking back home after hanging out with Scott and a man just appeared before him and collapsed telling him he was starving. Logically he’s dad being in the police force he shouldn’t let strangers in his home or feed them but it was something within telling him it was fine, that the man wouldn’t harm him.

 

Through the years it happened various times, people asking for his help, favors or just someone to talk to. Trolls told him their whole bloodline was indebted to him.

 

What was strange is he never meet a werewolf, he had read about them knew what alpha, beta and omega meant. How a pack worked, their hierarchy and how they would pass their alpha power to another that they deemed fit. He even meet a mermaid where the nearest beach is two hours away but no werewolves.

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed it, he heard little yelps coming from a cardboard box. He turned around looking in all directions but there were no longer people near him. He crouched down opening the top of the box and he felt a wet tongue on his fingers, there where puppies five of them to be exact. There were so tiny that he could hold two cupping his hands.

 

The box had a blanket and a note saying ‘sorry’ nothing else. They were in the middle of pretty abandoned section of the park, he doesn’t accept people abandoning animals but if they were why not leave them in a populated area where there’s more chances of someone picking them up.

 

He really wanted to keep all of them, two puppies were completely black expect their paws that were white, the other three were mixed with brown and black. If he had to say a breed he would say they were either huskies or German shepherds maybe a mix between them but regardless they were adorable. Rules on campus were that there weren’t allowed any dogs after the incident in ’11 (which he still doesn’t know the full story) so he packs the babies up hauls them to his jeep, logically his dad will know what to do, at least a bunch of deputies might fall in love with them and keep them.

 

It wasn’t a long drive back home just 40 minutes where he made a ball float around so they could at least be a bit entertained, he stopped at a pet store buying them food and bowls so they could eat before the drive, he didn’t know how long they were out there.

 

* * *

 

 

Beacon hills will always be the same to him, he loves it there and now that he’s living a bit farther and on campus it makes him appreciate it more. He knew a lot of people who graduated with him couldn’t wait to leave but he felt connected to this town like he belonged.

 

Watching the scenery pass he got there quickly, hopping out of his jeep he picked up the box kicking the door shut with this foot he took the steps to the police station. The puppies were staring up at him with the most adorable expression, their heads lolled to the side and their pink tongue poking out. He really wanted to keep one maybe three?

 

He pushed open the door with his shoulder, Tara wasn’t at the front desk so that was the best opportunity to just go to his dad’s office he knew he needed to warm up his dad first with the puppies, he had prepared a whole speech on the way here. Jiggling a box of puppies and trying to open the door was quite difficult but manageable.

 

“Dad honestly like I get rescuing puppies isn’t your thing and you really can't arrest someone unless there’s like neglect or abuse but really you should because how is it possible that these cute little puppies that are innocent cupcakes can be dumped on the side of the road like nothing. How are human beings just so ugh it makes me want to throw up, I mean look at them there –“ he just noticed the hard stare in his father’s expression and the fact that he wasn’t exactly alone. He started shifting awkwardly, the man just smiled at him which wow okay he just melted inside because no ones smile should be that beautiful

 

“Sorry didn’t really know you were busy” his dad just sighs knowing full well who he is dealing with “Son, I told you last night I was meeting with an alpha today, he’s going to be Beacon Hill’s local alpha now”

 

The man gives him a small wave “Derek Hale, nice to meet you”

 

He glances between his father and Derek because he’s meeting a werewolf; an alpha and he just busted their meeting “I’m Stiles, so you’re an alpha. Okay so I’ve read books but you’re the real breathing thing and I know it must be getting bored answering the same questions but I really want to know. Alphas are chosen but others are born what if they turn out to be bad alphas? Do their alpha mojos leave them or like the alpha before them is able to take their alpha-ness? I know you can pass your alpha-ness if you want. Oh! And is it true that a pack doesn’t just consist of werewolves like there can be other creatures? Where do you draw the line? Can a vampire join your pack? This might be a tad more intrusive if it is ignore me, how in tune are you with your wolf is it like something separate or?”

 

His father pinched the bridge of his nose “Stiles-“

 

But he kept on barreling along “Wait! Since you’re the alpha, you have to take care of them, this is Luna” he sat the box on the couch and pulled out Luna (yes he named them on the drive here) “another thing, I know there are different moons does that affect you differently?” he passed Luna to the man who started scratching her behind the ear making her curl closer to him “Cute anyway are omegas weaker or is that just like bullshit? I’ve read they’re the emotional ones, who take care of the rest of the pack” he grabbed Bruce (come one it was obvious he was going to name one Bruce) “This cute one is Bruce, he’s been asleep the whole time”

 

It was comical seeing a man dressed in a leather jacket with black boots the embodiment of bad boy surrounded by five puppies, he looked completely adorable and by the blush on the man’s cheeks he must of said that out loud

 

“I’m so sorry my son is quite energetic” he turned to look at his father who looked like he was about to have a heart attack, which okay maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea but he never meet an alpha why would him offering puppies to the man be a bad thing.

 

“It’s alright, I can’t keep all of them but I can help you find homes for the other three” Derek spoke up as he glanced to look at him

 

“Really?? That would be awesome!” he beamed, he walked over kneeling in front of Derek and started petting Max’s fur “Which one are you planning on keeping?”

 

“Luna and Bruce” Derek said as he rubbed Luna’s tummy

 

“You know you can change their names, I mean I looked at them and the name just popped into my head, not a lot of thought process was involved“ he cooed at Bruce burying his nose in Derek’s stomach

 

“But you choose them” Derek said as if that was enough.

 

“Okay” he smiled at the man; he had a warm smile and thoughtful eyes. He noticed he smelled like pinecones, it made him feel peaceful like it did with his mother and that thought should scare him but it didn’t.

 

“Can you help me bring them to the car?” Derek asked, he nodded as he started picking up three puppies while Derek held Luna and Bruce closer to him “Thank you sheriff for the meeting, we will be in close contact. If you ever need my assistance feel free to call me be it related to werewolves or not” the man freed one hand to shake his dad’s hand.

 

He quickly walked out because he didn’t really want to face his dad just yet on why he could've potently created a bad relationship but puppies!

 

They walked out the building, Derek asking him questions on what he was studying, if he liked it and if he was planning on coming back, normal small talk that didn’t make him blush when Derek said it was quite admirable that he was studying criminology because of his dad.

 

When Derek unlocked his car (the most beautiful car, he felt bad even looking at) he passed him the rest of the puppies who seemed to be comfortable in the back of the car. The air around them started to pick up but the air had a hint of magic and not in the sense of magical love but faerie magic. A shiver ran down his spine that made him rub his hands to warm up before he knew it Derek’s jacket was resting on his shoulders and he was hit with the scent of pinecones, fresh rain and wood it made his inside feel like they had butterflies “thank you” he smiled. He placed the jacket properly on, Derek and him were practically the same height but Derek being more built then he is made the jacket seem two sizes bigger but he didn’t mind.

 

“Wait before you go, you didn’t answer my questions” unconsciously he pulled the collar of the jacket covering his nose, which made Derek smile.

 

“How about over lunch?” the man offered, crossing his arms over his chest leaning against his car

 

“Okay” he smiles; he can hear the dogs barking in the background and the calm singing of the faeries around him. The trees around them settle and the leaves start falling around them, blurs of dark red and green falling between them. One lands on the top of Derek’s head he reaches to grab it leaning closer to the man, it makes his skin tingle, they are so close that he feels puffs of air hit his face.

 

It feels like when his abilities first appeared, he can feel everything. Derek’s eyes start bleeding crimson red as well both of them stand quiet staring at each other as if they’ve known each other for centuries and maybe they did in a past life.

**Author's Note:**

> FaultyImage this is for you! :)
> 
> Comment what you want me to write next, i'd love to write.


End file.
